Potential Alliance
Waking up on the roof of one U.A. High buildings, it seemed today would be like any other for Ryū Higuchi. As he looked at his wrist to check the time, he realised that once again he was late for class. Shrugging his shoulders, Ryū paid it no mind, as he jumped down from the seven story building. Landing on his back, Ryū managed to break almost every bone in his body. Forced to wait patiently for his body to recover, Ryū began to have a conversation aloud with one of the voices inside his head, Dodo. "Dodo, what are we going to do today? Its looking like another boring day here." "Well we can always start our plan...." Dodo responded. After he thought about it, Ryū responded saying, "The time isn't right yet. How about we go grab the drugs out my room, lets get high and eat pizza!" As he began to walk back to his room, he heard a loud explosion. "WAITTTTTTT.... this sounds like a job for,........ the Human Shish Kabob!" and immediately began to head in the direction of the explosion. Sagittarius laughed hysterically as he squeezed yet another student, suffocating them. He had gotten into the school premises, and had begun to attack. He wanted to become more feared, more revered throughout the world. Sagittarius laughed as a teacher charged at him. He slammed his head into theirs, and they stopped moving. Another murder, a death which cause the teachers' students to quiver in fear. "Bwah hah hah!" he laughed, wreaking more havoc. And so far, there had been no one decent enough to try and stop him. Paying no mind to what he had just witnessed, Ryū smiled as he started to sprint towards his opponent. For Ryū, this wasn't about protecting anyone or anything. This was an opportunity to fight someone strong. A real fight. Something that he does not get to participate in often because of the schools rules. Realising that the only weapons he had on him were five grenades, his wooden swords that he was forced to use for sparing purposes and a knife that he kept hidden. "Well, I'm not going to let this stop me." as he finally reached where his opponent stood. "Stand clear fellow students and teachers. This is my fight." Launching a grenade towards his opponent, Ryū waited for the explosion to go off then immediately finding a place out of view from his opponent as he waited to see what his opponent would do next. Sagittarius heard the incoming grenade. ''"Three seconds till detonation." ''he estimated to himself, quickly backhanding it away from him, sending it into a crowd filled with people, killing them instead. He looked around, using his keen sense of smell to locate someone to attack. He noticed a white-haired...kid in the distance, observing him. Sagittarius laughed, and beckoned for the child to come over. "Come here little one. You have some balls trying to hide from me." Watching as his opponent charged someone entirely different, Ryū took great offense. "He isn't paying me any mind? Fine then, I'll use this as an opportunity. His senses are insane for him to noticed that grenade coming. I'll make a distraction." Launching a grenade in the opposite direction of which he wanted to take, Ryū waited for the explosion to go off so that he could prevent his opponent from looking in his direction and cover the sound of him running towards his opponent. Now in distance to hit his opponent Ryū clocked his arm back as far as he prepared to hit his opponent. "Let's see how you handle this!" As he began to thrust his arm towards his opponent, however staying light on his toes in case his opponent were to evade his attack so that he too, could evade. As he spotted the incoming man launching towards him, Sagittarius quickly crushed the other ones skull. "You think announcing your attack makes it cooler?" he teased, easily avoiding the attack by standing on his hind legs. He came crashing down, sending chunks of the ground launching towards Ryū, one piece going so fast that it could cut off his arm. "On the contrary, announcing your attacks makes it easier for me to avoid." After getting his arm cut off, he picked it up from the ground and reattached it to his body. "You make a valid point, however, when facing weaker opponents I tend to fight stupidly, actually no wait........ thats against all opponents." Acknowledging that his current capabilities render him useless against his foe, Ryū shouted, "Wamba Bamba!" as he began to retreat back in order to create ground between two. Creating far enough distance where he felt comfortable away from his opponent, Ryū watched as his suit flew in and attached to his body. "Alright bitch, prepare for the fight of your life!" Sagittarius laughed. "Do you think you're anything to me, young one?" he asked, looking at the boy with pity. "How about this, you land three hits on me, and I'll make you an offer you won't resist. Now, come at me!"